A shifter and an Alchemist
by Alchemwolf
Summary: We are a species frowned upon by mankind. We are called "monsters" and "death eating monstrosities." At one point I began to believe them. Until one night a boy in red chased me down and changed my life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there readers! I'll make it short! Sorry for being gone all the time I've been busy. Also this story was inspired by a dream I had so I decided I would write it and see if you guys would like it too! Anyways enjoy!

I do not own FMA or its characters! just the character Dee.

The Adventures of: a shifter and an Alchemist. Chapter 1. The nighttime traveler.

It was dark. Probably around 10 o'clock. The night was black and it was time for me to break free of the chains called sleep and roam along the rooftops of the outside world. Now your probably wondering why I'm considered nocturnal, well it's because I'm not normal compared to "Humans." That is because I am not a human but of a close species...sort of. I am part of a species that calls ourselves "Morphadyus" (a/n: morph-a-die-us) it's simply another word for Morpher. My name is Melnora Dee, but my family used to call me Dee. We are a lot like humans when it comes to our "secondary form" but our natural form is...well more than you'd expect. We have 2 front and back legs that are long in length. Instead of hands and feat we have sharp claw like limbs that have traction on walls almost like spider legs.( I know it's fucking creepy...but they do make for amazing climbing). Other than that we look pretty human. Well if you can look past the black skin... and i don't mean that racially our skin is literally black. As if we jumped into a jump suit for camouflage when stirring in the night. We also can form into a complete human shape. This has been acquired through generations of "hiding" or for "protection". This is because we are hunted. Hunted by man who do not think of us as human or something that deserves life. So we hide..it's the only way.

Ever since our homeland along with our neighbors land was destroyed by the war between ishval and the Amestrians? I think that what they were called... at any rate we were driven from our home and slapped with the labels "monsters" or "death eating monstrosities." Now with an endangered level of us left all we can do is hide under the noses of humanity to escape their fear and hatred.

I quietly climb up to a roof and look around making sure there isn't a human in sight before jumping from roof to roof . I come to a sudden stop and shape into my more 'approachable' human like form and stand on two legs. I look out to the distance of the night to see the lights of Central City a glow against the darkness of the night sky. I sit down and hug my knees close to my chest. I always loved the way the lights looked at night in the city. The sounds of nighttime commotion could be faintly heard from my current position in the closed off neighborhood. Well, it was more like an apartment complex but I was on the roof so why care about being correct?

Suddenly, a sound from below immediately perks my interest and i lay flat on my stomach hoping to not be seen. I listen closely for another sound before what sounded like walking was heard and I creep towards the edge to look down at the one who interrupted my relaxation moment. I'm rewarded with what looks like a man with black hair and a blue coat. It looked to me as one of the blue coats worn by the military. 'Of course. Just another blue coat.' "Blue coats"was a name i had acquired from some of the elder folks who live down the street from me. From my stand point, he seemed to be waiting for someone as he looked around suspiciously before checking his watch. I eyed him closely trying to contemplate what the hell we was doing before another pair of foot steps approaching made themselves known. I lower my head slightly as a precaution before looking to see a smaller person with blonde hair tied into a braid with a long red coat. The fashion seemed odd to me for it wasn't everyday someone wore such a strange color as if it was the new 'style'. I watch the couple trying to listen to what they were saying.

"It's about time Fullmetal, I was beginning to think you stood me up." The blue clothed man said with a chucke. His voice was smooth with a hint of commanding experience. He must be a higher up. Also what the hell kind of name is 'Fullmetal?' Do you honestly think a kid would be 'full' of 'metal' or something? ' my thoughts aside i continued to listen. The blonde spoke next.

"Can it Mustang, it's not like we were on a date. Can we just hurry this up already? Al's waiting for me." His voice was whiney but a lot more matured than I expected. He also seemed slightly in a hurry. The one in blue laughed before his eyes narrowed and he spoke quieter this time.

"You know why your here Fullmetal. I suggest you do as you're told without whining and it will be over quickly." 'Hmmmm..' I hummed to myself but it was interrupted by the sound of the smaller ones voice.

"Ya ya look for the chimera and take care of it I know. Jesus why are you even here if I already know what I'm doing?"

"I was just making sure you made it here safely. But since you know what your doing I'll take my leave." The man gave a short salute as did the other before he turned to leave but abruptly stopped before saying.

"Also. I advise you watch your surroundings...it could be watching your every move." The blonde rolled his eyes with a short huff and the blue coat walked away like a casual civilian on a midnight stroll. The blonde folded his arms and looked around, scanning the area. I myself kept my eyes on him. I've never seen him before but something tells me otherwise...it's something about the boy but I can't figure out what. The boy lifted his head with a sigh before looking in my direction. I froze. 'How could he see me!? It's almost pitch black up here!' As my mind was spinning with questions and hoping to god he wouldn't jump at me I stopped to realize that he was just standing there. He was squinting his eyes at me but it seemed to be that he couldn't quite see that it was me he was looking at. It was a few more minutes spent like that before my foot moved as one of the shingles on the roof gave way and made a loud screech noise. I gasped as I looked down before looking back to find him narrowing his eyes in my direction. He knew I was there. I immediately shifted into my shifter form and ran across the roof on all fours. 'Shit I've got to find a place to hide or he's gonna kill me!' My mind screamed frantically as I ran a few roofs down. I stop only to look over my shoulder and find the boy chasing after me. I quickly begin to run again, jumping down an alleyway between complexes and head towards another set of them just across a small park. Behind me, I hear what I can only guess is a clap and the ground around me began to flare blue lightning sparks, forming a cage around me. Now i am really in panic as I look for a way to escape. I can hear him approaching and with a swift swing of my arm at the bars they miraculously broke. I try wiggling viciously out of the makeshift cage then i begin to run even faster than before. I quickly climb up the side of the building and onto the roof again. I stopped to regain my breath and look out only to find him gone. 'Why can't I see him!?' Suddenly I hear the sound of something landing on the roof behind me and turn to see him swipe some weird blade like thing attached to his arm. 'Who the hell is this!?' I barely dodge the attack and leap over him running again and jumping between one roof to the next. I continue to run my legs screaming at me, my muscles burning like fire with every step. I know I'm not going to last much longer. As I'm about to reach the end of the roof I was on a clap sounding from behind me got my attention and a small wall appears in front of me, blocking my path. I don't have enough time to jump before I can hear him getting closer. I turn swiftly around, ready to fight back before I lay eyes upon the strange blade again and step back. I look into his eyes and see a fiery determination yet...something else...as if he doesn't want to do this...I keep backing up before finally my legs back up against the small wall and my balance becomes lost to me. I fall backwards with a scream and land in a small alleyway with trash cans and a fence. I shake my head and look up ready to meet my fate. I hear the sound of landing feet in front of the alleyway entrance and turn to see him once again. Standing there blade at the ready. My body is now trembling as i slowly come to a stand. I stare at him afraid but knowing. ' I'm really going to die aren't I?' My mind blanks loosing all hope of escaping with my life as he slowly begins to approach ready to plunge his blade into me. I close my eyes, my body curling in on itself as I await the blow, but it never happens. I open my eyes to see him, his blade lowered and his golden orbs are staring at me. Disgust, confusion, and slight curiosity displayed on his features. Then I hear him speak.

"What are you?" I look at him confused. He then spoke to himself.

"Of course you don't understand me your a creature, god I'm stupid for even asking..." I give him a confused look. Slight curiosity spiked within me and I open my mouth to speak.

"What?" His eyes widen at my words and cautiously he asked.

"Wait.., do you understand me?" I frown slightly with a reply.

" I do..." The boy looking at me slightly in wonder, begins to lean in getting a better look at me. My body tenses and I flinch away from him. He then backs up before looking down and realizing the blade at his side as his arm rested. With a clap of his hands a blue flash of light appeared and disappeared showing the blade to be gone. I look at where it had been in astonishment. I've never seen something like that before. He looked between my reaction and his arm before asking.

"Do you not know what Alchemy is?" I give him an expression of confusement and tried to pronounce the word the way he did.

"Al-chem-y?" He smiled slightly before saying.

"Yes Alchemy. You don't know it do you?" I shake my head as a no and I hear him take a deep breath closing his eyes as if talking to a child who didn't understand what he was saying. His eyes then fixed back on me and he asked gently.

"Do you have a name?" My mind wondered. "how to say my name to him without my native language pronunciation getting in the way and confusing him?'

"D-ee..." a blush coated my cheeks, feeling foolish at the slight stutter making sure I did it right. I know how to speak Amestrian but since I'm not used to using it, saying I was a 'bit rusty' was an understatement. He rose his head up at the sky in thought about the name before turning back to me and repeating.

"Dee?" I nod and smile slightly. I've never really interacted with someone other than myself in so long. It felt nice to finally be able to talk even if it was a little uncomfortable. He smiled softly and said.

"My name is Edward." I let the name float around in my consciousness before repeating slowly.

"Ed-ward...Edward?" He nodded and the thought of a few minutes ago played in my mind like a mini movie. My mouth opened to speak,fear and suspicion welling up in my chest.

"Are you...going to kill me?" He blinked at me for a moment before closing his eyes and saying.

"No..i'm not going to kill you...I can't." A feeling of calm washes over me like a river flowing through my body and I relax for the moment.

"Why can't you?" I ask curious of his new mood. He looked at me as if it was a strange question before answering calmly.

"Because I don't kill...it's not in me." My brows furrow and I think of the right words to say to him.

"Then why did you.. chase me?!" 'There. I think that was right.' His eyes widen slightly at the louder volume before narrowing as he replied.

"Because I needed to know who you were. I knew you were watching me and wanted to know why." I look away at this for a moment before answering.

"I always watch people from above...it's the only time I get to see humans..." his eyes expanded in shock at this before looking down slightly at my wording of "humans". He turned around with a sigh, his back now turned to me. His features only outlined by the moonlight above.

"I'll leave you alone. I suggest you be more careful when doing that next time...you could end up a lot worse if into the wrong company." He said then began to walk away. I watch silently as he turns the corner and soon was gone. I then realize that I had in fact seen him before. Walking down a street with a tall suit of armor along side him. It's strange how what I thought would be a one time sight would become the biggest adventure of my life.

Aaaaaaand that's it for that chapter! Whooo that was a lot of writing! I hope the character design wasn't too creepy for you. I was trying to make it not so creepy but the more I think about it the more it is. At any rate I hope you don't mind that this is in the perspective of a girl and that she is this weird creature thing... anyways I hope you enjoyed it please review! (Also the word confusedly is a real word word in my dictionary so leave me alone...)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys just a quick note! So I've recently re-read my second chapter for this story and thought it complete trash. So, I've decided to scrap it and re-write about 1/2 of the entire chapter in hopes it will be better executed for future plans of the story. BUT! Not to worry, I'll get the second chapter done as soon as possible! So if you actually do like this story please stay put because it's gonna get even better! I hope... anyways, bye now!


End file.
